Mobile devices, such as cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), smart phones, and other similar devices, have increasingly been utilized to provide voice communications as well as additional functionality. With the ever expanding network of cellular and other communications means, and the rapidly growing volume of additional mobile device functionalities, the importance and popularity of mobile devices has likely never been greater. One component of enabling mobile devices to be utilized for their purposes includes device provisioning. Device provisioning involves “registering” mobile devices and/or applications stored thereon with respective service and/or application providers. However, most mobile devices are not pre-provisioned, out of the box, and may involve over-the-air and/or manual provisioning, such as by at a retail dealer at a retail store, or the like. Additionally, to add functionality to a mobile device, an application will usually be provisioned prior to being implemented. Accordingly, improved systems and methods for provisioning mobile devices and related mobile applications are desirable.